


Entryway

by sailorspazz



Category: Gravitation, Shindou Family Circumstances
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorspazz/pseuds/sailorspazz
Summary: Eiri returns home from a long trip overseas, and Shuuichi has important issues he needs to talk to him about. However, other needs might demand to be satisfied first. Based on Maki Murakami's Gravitation sequel spinoff series Shindou Family Circumstances.





	

Hello every-nyan! It's been a while, in several senses of the word: about a year since I've written any fanfiction, about five years since I've been active in the Gravi fandom, and about ten years since those two interests merged and produced my only previous Gravitation fanfic. And fanfiction is actually the catalyst that ended up getting me back into this crazy series. You see, every so often I go back and edit my old stories, looking for embarrassing typos or things I'd rather rephrase. So earlier this year when I went and edited my Gravi fanfic, I remembered just how much I loved the series, and I started getting back into the fandom and catching up on stuff I'd missed while I was away. I was surprised to discover there was a new spinoff called "Shindou Family Circumstances".

New spinoff, you ask? Yes, in 2014, Maki Murakami started a new series set in the Gravi world, told mostly from the perspective of Eiri and Shuu's adopted son Riku, who's now a high school student. If you haven't read it, I recommend you check it out, 'cause it's super cute and fun! Also, this fic is based on it, so you'll be missing some context if you don't know what's happening (if you search my tumblr, you shall find the answers you seek). It ended after just seven chapters, but I hope she picks it back up again someday.

So basically, this story is the result of both me getting caught up in the cuteness of this new series, and me catching up on the Megamixes that were released in the last few years. These two things combined to form the undeniable urge to take this adorable series and create filthy smut for it ^o^

This story will be a first for me in a couple of ways: the first time I'm writing a second fanfic for the same series, and my first time writing a one-shot. But enough of my usual babbles. The story takes place within chapter 3 of Shindou Family Circumstances, when Eiri returns home from a long trip abroad. Riku was at school when this occurred, and since the story mainly follows his perspective we didn't get to see what happened, so this is how I imagined things might've gone down. Enjoy!

Completed: 2015.09.25

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my god…he's coming home…oh man…he's almost here…he _better_ almost be here…oh god, I can't take it anymore, just get here _now_."

Shuuichi paced restlessly back and forth near the entryway of the home he shared with Eiri and Riku, impatient ramblings spilling from his lips. Ever since receiving the postcard alerting him that his husband was returning home after a months-long fishing expedition in Alaska, Shuuichi had been in a near constant dreamy daze. Usual household tasks like cooking had turned into complete disasters—not that he was normally competent in the kitchen anyway, but before he could have at least put something on the table without nearly burning down the entire complex. And he lacked so much concentration while cleaning that there were several windows around the house that were dirty in all but one spot, as he would absentmindedly wipe the same place over and over as he giddily zoned out.

Now that the date of Eiri's return had arrived, though, Shuuichi was in a state of highly irritable anticipation. He was feeling frustration on many levels: mental, emotional, sexual… Though he would _like_ to think that his first priority upon Eiri's arrival would be to talk to him about important issues that he had been wishing to address for quite some time, he knew the possibility of that was almost zero. After such a long separation, it was likely they would end up going straight to bed together without hardly saying a word. Shuuichi had found that his attraction to his gorgeous partner had only grown stronger over the years, and though the bearded look Eiri now sported was quite a startling change, he was eager to see it in person.

At any rate, his pent-up feelings were about ready to burst, and he would demand satisfaction in at least one way the instant Eiri arrived home. Whether it would be through a mature, adult conversation or a frenzied fucking remained to be seen, but Shuuichi was betting—and, truth be told, secretly hoping—it would be the latter.

He pulled out his phone for what must have been the dozenth time in the last five minutes. "He messaged me when he got into a cab one hour and seven minutes ago. According to this traffic app, he should've been here in one hour and five minutes. Come on, where _is_ he?" He halted his pacing and turned pale. "Oh no, did something happen to him? Maybe there was an accident? Or was he kidnapped? Should I call the police and file a…" He paused in creating ridiculous worst-case scenarios when he heard the sound of a key being inserted into the front door.

"I'm ho—"

"Yuuuukiiii!" Eiri had barely even made it inside the doorway when he was suddenly enveloped by a tangle of flying limbs, ravenous lips cutting him off before he could finish announcing his arrival. Despite maturing greatly over the years—especially after becoming a "mother" to Riku—such long separations made Shuuichi easily devolve back into the clingy teen he had been when they first met.

He finally ceased his attack on Eiri's lips, and giggled as he reached up to stroke the blond man's face, fingering the texture of the scraggly beard he now sported. "So scratchy…" His violet eyes then filled with tears, and he clung tightly to Eiri as he began to sob against his chest. "Yugiiii, I mizzed you zo much."

Though he was happy to be home with Shuuichi again, Eiri could not help but roll his eyes at this display. "You know, still being a crybaby in your thirties is _not_ cute," he sighed, sounding slightly exasperated as he moved forward enough to finally roll his suitcase inside and close the door. He rubbed the younger man's back until his crying began to die down, and smirked when he felt something stiff pressing against his leg. He reached down and cupped the lump in Shuuichi's pants. "You still getting hard at the sight of me _is_ pretty cute, though."

The rest of Shuuichi's face began to turn red to match the beard burns he had acquired around his lips and chin. "W-well, I can't help it. It's been so long since we've been together. Of course I'm gonna be happy…and horny."

"It hasn't been _that_ long. We just had video chat sex last week, right?"

Shuuichi shook his head vigorously in disagreement. "It's not the same. Even if I can _see_ you when we do it that way, nothing compares to actually _feeling_ you. Your lips, your hands, your…"

"Dick?" Eiri offered slyly when Shuuichi paused.

Shuuichi puffed up his cheeks. "I was trying to think of a more _romantic_ way of putting it. But yes. Your dick."

"As a former romance novelist, I can provide you with any number of flowery euphemisms: member, arousal, love muscle, manhood, manroot, manrod…"

He was cut off as Shuuichi passionately claimed his lips again. "I don't care what you call it. Just give it to me," the younger man implored as he gazed up at him longingly.

Eiri exuded a gentle expression as he began to tenderly kiss Shuuichi, keeping the movements of his tongue slow and methodical despite their shared urge to start making love as soon as possible. They gradually dropped down to their knees, then Eiri pushed forward until Shuuichi was lying on his back. He broke off the kiss and looked down at him. "You're really okay with me looking like this?" he inquired softly, seeming dubious that Shuuichi could still be attracted to such a scruffy looking version of the cool beauty he had fallen in love with.

Shuuichi beamed up at him adoringly. "No matter what you look like, your face will always be the most beautiful sight in the world to me."

Eiri graced him with an astonishingly beautiful smile before they locked lips once more. In their passionate embrace on the floor, they could feel their erections pressing tightly against one another. Eiri began rocking his hips slightly, creating friction that was somewhat uncomfortable yet highly stimulating. Shuuichi reached down to try to remove their inhibiting garments, but Eiri stopped him and continued his undulating pelvic movements.

"Come on, Yuki, it's been so long. Don't tease me like this, I can't take it," Shuuichi begged.

"I'm not teasing you," Eiri replied with a lascivious grin.

"You _aaaare_."

"I'm _noooot_ ," he insisted, mimicking Shuuichi's whining tone. "I'm gonna make you come before you even get undressed."

"That's...n-not possible. I'm not...mmmm...I'm not as...s-sensitive as I used to be." Though he tried his best to speak as if Eiri's actions were not having any effect on him, it was obvious that he was likely to climax soon, despite his protests. "Even _you_ can't...ah!"

"Hmmm? What're you trying to say?"

"You can't...mmmm...I won't...ah…"

"What's that? It's so hard to understand you with all that sexy moaning you're doing," Eiri teased, quickening the pace of his grinding.

Shuuichi ceased his objections and grasped Eiri tighter, pulling his face down for another burning kiss. Their tongues clashed fiercely until the moment when Eiri could tell from the fervor of Shuuichi's moans that he was about to come, at which point he broke their lips apart and watched his husband's face as he climaxed.

"Dammit...I'm gonna have to change my pants." Shuuichi mumbled, now feeling uncomfortably sticky. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"I love the amazing face you make when you come. I just wanted to see it again as soon as possible," Eiri purred, still using an incredibly cute and playful tone. It made Shuuichi forget about the mess in his pants and compelled him to immediately continue on with their "welcome home" sex.

Shuuichi sat up from his position on the floor and pushed Eiri back until the older man was sitting on his knees. "I wanna watch you come, too," Shuuichi declared as he unzipped Eiri's pants and pulled out his member. He admired it with anticipation for a few moments before bringing his lips down upon it.

Eiri was going to point out that it would be difficult for Shuuichi to watch him come when his face was buried in his crotch, but instead he ended up biting his lip to keep from moaning as Shuuichi toyed with his shaft. His body was not normally this sensitive, but clearly absence not only made the heart grow fonder, but the flesh grow more eager. The kisses, licks, and occasional nibbles Shuuichi was teasing him with would normally just irritate him, but in this instance he found his level of arousal steadily rising.

Shuuichi brought his lips to the tip of Eiri's penis and finally enveloped it with his mouth, working his way down in a painfully slow manner. Eiri could no longer hold back the moans he had been fighting against, and he could feel a giggle from Shuuichi reverberate through his erection. Eiri placed his hand on the younger man's head and was able to encourage him to increase the speed of his bobbing. But even though Shuuichi's blowjob was highly stimulating, Eiri still did not feel he would be able to get off like this. He tried to push the pink-haired head down a bit further, and though Shuuichi complied, he whimpered slightly in protest. Eiri tried his luck and pushed down once again, but this resulted in Shuuichi rising from his lap, coughing as he flashed an annoyed glare at him.

"You trying to make me gag? That was _way_ too deep."

"Then maybe you should offer me something that lets me go deeper," Eiri said, ignoring Shuuichi's anger and fixing him with a lustful stare.

Shuuichi, being completely captivated by his husband's amazing amber eyes, immediately forgot his irritation. He turned around and got onto his hands and knees, pointing his rear end up invitingly. "Like _this_?"

Eiri gave him a sharp smack on the ass, eliciting an enticing moan from the younger man. "And what am I supposed to do with your _clothed_ ass?" He quickly reached around to undo the front of Shuuichi's pants, yanking them down roughly until they were around his knees. As he did so, something fell from one of the pockets and rolled across the floor. "What's this?" Eiri asked as he reached over to retrieve the tubular object. He smirked when he picked it up and discovered it was a small bottle of lube.

Shuuichi let out a slightly awkward laugh. "Well, I knew we might not make it to the bedroom, so I wanted to be prepared. Though I thought we might end up doing it on the couch, not _here_ …"

Eiri dribbled some lubrication onto his fingers. "What, you mean you _don't_ want me to fuck you before I even take my shoes off?" he said as he traced a circle over the ridges surrounding Shuuichi's anus.

Shuuichi gasped, being so turned on by Eiri's actions that he had trouble forming words. "I…I _do_ …oh, please…mmmm…I want…I _need_ …i-inside."

"Inside? Okay." He slipped a finger into him. "How's that?"

"M-more…need more…"

Eiri added a second finger, sensually stroking the walls inside. "Better?"

"Y-yeah…but…not enough. N-need… _all_ of you," Shuuichi panted his way through the words.

" _All_ of me? It's been so long, are you sure you can handle that right away?" Even though his words were doubtful, he began slathering his erection with a generous glob of lube.

"Pleeeease," Shuuichi whimpered. He gasped when Eiri suddenly entered him, relishing the feeling of being filled up by the man he loved for the first time in months. He was rendered unable to speak and could only manage frantic moaning as Eiri started with gradual rocking, then moved on to faster pumping once he was sure Shuuichi could handle it. Eiri could tell that neither one of them would last long like this, but after such a long separation he was feeling the need for immediate release just as much as Shuuichi was.

"Oh god, Yuki…so amazing…I'm…ah!" He managed to get a few words out as he regained some control of himself. Through the sound of slapping skin he heard something clatter to the floor, and found his cellphone had fallen from his pocket. Shuuichi picked it up and turned on the camera function, switching it around to selfie mode.

"What're you doing?" Eiri asked quizzically, not missing a beat in his thrusting despite his confusion.

"I said I was gonna watch you come, remember?" Shuuichi gritted out, finally completing a sentence without interrupting himself with moaning. He angled the phone up so he could see Eiri's face. "Since you're behind me, this is the best way to look at you."

The older man made no comment on how dumb he thought this was, and continued to plunge in and out of Shuuichi until he climaxed and released his seed inside of him. Shuuichi snapped several pictures as this was happening, but he soon dropped the phone as he found himself coming again, his ejaculate splattering onto the floor as he cried out with pleasure.

"Shit…that was way too short," Eiri grumbled as he pulled out.

"It's okay…I came, too," Shuuichi sighed blissfully, staying immobile on the floor for several moments before regaining his energy.

"Considering how easy you are, that's not much of an accomplishment. We'll have to try again…later," He was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion from the long day of travel he had endured.

Shuuichi picked up his phone and snickered as he swiped through the pictures he had captured. "You look so cute when you come."

Eiri peered over his shoulder, balking at the blurry, unflattering pictures Shuuichi had snapped of him. "Those are awful. You better delete them."

"Okaaaay," Shuuichi replied in a singsong tone that indicated he had no intention of doing so.

Eiri stood up, placing his hands on his aching back and cringing at the creaking sounds his knees made. "Ah, I'm too old to be fucking you on the floor. We really should've done it on the couch instead." He zipped up his pants as he kicked off his shoes and picked up his suitcase.

"Oh, if you're feeling sore, I'll get that." Shuuichi put his phone down and stood up, taking the suitcase from Eiri and heading down the hallway. It was a slow, awkward shuffle, though, as his pants were still dangling around his knees.

Eiri followed behind him, both appreciative of the view and annoyed at the sluggish progress they were making. "Why don't you pull up your pants, genius?"

"But they're all sticky and gross! Because _someone_ just had to make me come as soon as he got home."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Eiri overtook the younger man in the hallway and grabbed the suitcase from him.

"Wait, but you're—"

"I'm fine. It's better to do it myself than watch your dumb ass waddle around like an idiot."

Shuuichi pouted. Though the volume of insults directed at him had decreased over the years, when Eiri got tired and cranky his dormant meanness rapidly came bubbling to the surface.

The two men reached the bedroom, where Eiri carelessly dropped the suitcase near the door and flopped down face first on the bed.

"Do you wanna take a bath together?" Shuuichi inquired as he dropped his pants and underwear to the floor. He was still anxious to have the serious conversation he had been planning in his head for quite some time, and figured a long bath would provide the perfect opportunity to impart what he needed to say.

"No. Need nap," Eiri mumbled into the blanket, already sounding like he was half asleep.

"But…but…I really need to talk to you," Shuuichi protested as he changed into new clothes.

"Talk away."

His inattentive tone spurred Shuuichi to act quickly before his husband was taken away by the sleep fairies. "Not when you're like _this_ ," He marched over to the bed and rolled Eiri onto his back. "It's really important, so I can't have you falling asleep. Sit up."

"The 'nagging mommy' routine is also not cute," Eiri muttered groggily as he begrudgingly sat up.

"I don't care. This is serious. It's about Riku."

The older man was jolted slightly more awake at those words. "Did something happen to him?"

Shuuichi could see the concern in Eiri's eyes, which gave him a little bit of hope. He sat down next to him on the bed. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. It's just that for a long time now I've been concerned about him…and you. Our whole family, really."

Eiri shot him a puzzled look. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't feel like the three of us are one family. I mean, you and I are close, of course. And I know Riku accepts me wholeheartedly as his mom, even though I'm a man. But even though you're both connected to me, there's a clear disconnect between you and Riku. It's almost like there're two separate families in one household. And that _bothers_ me."

This discussion came as no surprise to Eiri. He could tell that there was something unsatisfying about their home life for Shuuichi, and he had been wondering when he would finally bring it up. However, though Eiri had thought about the issue on his own, he did not have any solutions to offer for this dilemma. "I told you back when he first came to live with us: I can't deal with kids. Maybe you thought things would get better if I was forced to deal with one, but I still feel the same."

"I know. And I understand how it might be hard for you to relate to little kids. But the thing is, he's not _little_ anymore. He's in high school now. And you can't tell me you don't know how to relate to high school students, because _I_ was still a student when we met."

"Even if I could relate to him better now, he doesn't even want to see me. Whenever I'm home, it seems he'd rather avoid me. He's probably more comfortable when I'm not around."

"Yeah, which is most of the time," Shuuichi muttered bitterly, failing to mask his resentment. "I respect that you want to go out and do things in the world; try new foods and have adventures and unique experiences. Sure, you have the right to live your life however you want. I just wish you spent more of that life _here_. I feel like a single parent most of the time, even though I have a husband. It doesn't matter that our society won't let us be married; we still made the choice to live our lives like we are. We made a family together, but how can I be happy about it when the two people I love most barely even talk to each other? I wish you could be as close to each other as both of you are to me, but I'm worried it's too late for that. It's just…so _frustrating_." Disheartened tears began welling up in his eyes.

Eiri wished he could say something comforting, but the only thoughts that came to his mind were cynical. "Why would he even want to be close to me? I'm the one who killed his _real_ fa—"

"Stop it," Shuuichi cut him off firmly, the tears fading instantly as his eyes flashed with anger. " _That man_ died before Riku was even born. He never knew him, he doesn't miss him. No matter who gave birth to him, he's _our_ son. _You're_ the only person he's ever called 'Dad'. So don't you _dare_ say you're not his real father."

"Sorry," Eiri said quickly. He was not one to make apologies very often, but he made sure to do so when Shuuichi was genuinely upset with him.

The degree to which Eiri looked chastised took Shuuichi aback. Something was clearly amiss, and he was concerned that the ghost that had haunted the early years of their relationship was making his presence known once more. "Do you still feel guilty?" he asked softly, gently placing a hand on top of Eiri's. Even so many years after his death, Yuki Kitazawa still remained a touchy subject.

Eiri took so long to answer that Shuuichi was about to apologize and drop the subject. "Sometimes," he admitted after a long silence. "I loved him, so there's a part of me that'll always believe I made the wrong choice by killing him." He could see Shuuichi wanted to interject, and managed to distract him by flipping his hand over and entwining his fingers tightly with the hand that had been placed atop his own. "But that part has shrunk to almost nothing over the years. If I hadn't done it, he would've survived and moved on to new victims. I sometimes think, what if he'd been capable of abusing his own son like that? And then I don't feel guilty at all."

Shuuichi felt reassured. "I'm so glad to hear that," he said as he glanced at him lovingly. Eiri had spent many years suffering emotional scars from the actions of Riku's birth father, but thankfully did not bear any grudge against the boy himself. The fact that he even felt concerned for what could have happened to him in a hypothetical situation showed how deeply Eiri must care for their son, even though he rarely showed those feelings on the outside.

They ended up gazing at each other for quite a while before Eiri broke the silence. "So what do you want me to do?"

Shuuichi blinked rapidly as he was brought out of his lovey-dovey daze. "Huh?"

Eiri sighed and smiled simultaneously. Being in the presence of this adorable idiot again was both exasperating and amusing. "If you can remember back to, oh, a whole minute ago, we've been having an important discussion. You know, about the brat? So I assume you have some grand scheme in mind to magically fix everything, right?"

"Well…uh…" He had not expected that Eiri would accept needing to change his ways so readily, so he was not really prepared to give an answer. There was one very big demand he had been wishing to make for a long time, but he was not sure it would go over well. "F-for starters, I think…well, I'd like for you to be home more. Like, most of the time. At least half. Or if that's too much to ask, maybe just forty-nine percent." He had wanted to make this request more firmly, but became timid as he worried how Eiri might react.

He was surprised to see Eiri nod his head in agreement. "It's pretty tiring, being out traveling all the time. I think I need a break. I don't have my next trip planned yet, so I'll probably be around for at least a month."

"R-really?!" Shuuichi's eyes sparkled with glee. It had been quite some time since they had spent more than a couple of weeks at a time together, so he was eager to have his husband around for a longer uninterrupted streak. He began to imagine all the things they could do during that time—not _all_ sexual, but mostly.

Eiri could see Shuuichi was off in his own world again, and waved a hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality. "So how do you want me to fix things with our kid? Just being around more won't suddenly make him love me."

"Well, it's a good place to start, but…hmm." He scrunched up his face in thought. "Maybe I should test him when he comes home from school today. I'll tell him that you _were_ home but left again and gauge how he reacts. If he's disappointed that you're not here, I can be like, 'just kidding!' and bring you out. If he's okay with you being gone, you can hide in his room and surprise him later when he comes in!"

Eiri shook his head. "I can't see how that would go over well. Any other brilliant ideas?" He tried his best not to sound sarcastic, but he could not help letting a hint of it slip into his words.

"I know there's one reason he'll be happy to have you home: it means he won't have to cook. I know he doesn't like it, but he does it a lot when you're not here, since I…you know…"

"Suck at it?"

"You don't have to be so blunt," Shuuichi muttered, making an adorable pouty face. "Anyway, isn't there some phrase, like, 'a man's heart is in his stomach'?"

"You mean, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach,'" Eiri corrected.

"Yeah, that. With all your cooking skills and the ingredients you've collected from all over the world, I'm sure you can win him over one culinary masterpiece at a time."

"Is it really that simple, though? Seems shallow to assume his feelings would be swayed by something like that."

"It's not that the flavor of the food will change his view of you, it's the fact that you're here making an effort to provide for your family. It shows that you care. Ooh, maybe you could even make him cute bento lunches for school like you did when he was little."

"Wouldn't that just be embarrassing at his age?" Eiri asked doubtfully.

Shuuichi scowled. "If you're gonna question every suggestion I make, why don't _you_ come up with something? It's more meaningful if it's your own idea, anyway."

Eiri leaned back on his elbows, looking deep in thought for a few moments before speaking. "So for my next trip…"

"Are you kidding me?! We're talking about how to fix your relationship with Riku, and all you can think about is how soon you wanna abandon us again? Jeez, I can't believe…" Shuuichi cut his rant short when he caught sight of the impatient glare Eiri was shooting at him, and decided to let him finish. "Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying…for my next trip, I could plan it for when he has his next break from school. Then all three of us could go somewhere together."

Shuuichi's eyes glimmered with joy. "Yeah…yeah, that sounds great!" He tackled Eiri with a boisterous hug, pushing him all the way down onto the bed. The mere act of lying down was clearly causing the older man to feel his exhaustion again, and Shuuichi could tell from his half-lidded eyes that Eiri might only be awake for a few more moments. Now that they had made progress in planning how to improve their family life, he was fine with letting him get some rest. He ran his fingers through the blond's shaggy hair. "I love you so much."

Even after thirteen years together, it was rare for Eiri to return Shuuichi's proclamations of love, so he did not expect any response more than the radiant smile that illuminated his husband's face. Eiri looked up at him through heavy eyelids. "Love you, too," he said in a voice barely above a whisper before his eyes closed completely as he dozed off.

"Aww, come on," Shuuichi protested. "You can't just fall asleep after saying that. So unfair..." He wished he could wake Eiri up and celebrate his homecoming all over again after hearing those words, but he knew he would sleep like a rock for several hours no matter what he did. He contented himself with stroking and admiring Eiri's angelic sleeping face and sprinkling a few soft kisses on his lips and prickly beard. He placed his head on the other man's chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, feeling like he might settle down and join him in taking a nap.

But then he remembered he had other business to attend to. "Oh, crap!" Shuuichi shot up from the bed. It would not be wise to fall asleep and lose track of time. After all, Riku would be home from school in a couple hours, and Shuuichi had to make sure to clean up all evidence of their frantic celebration of Eiri's arrival before then. He did not want to have to explain to his son why there was a bottle of lube, a puddle of jizz, and a phone full of incriminating photos carelessly littering the entryway.

THE END

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, that's the tale of fluffy smut I imagined for Eiri's homecoming (more like home _cumming_ , amirite?) I took a spinoff about their child and made a story all about the parents…oops :P Sorry, but I just love them so much, and I've been shipping them harrrrd since I got back into Gravi.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I think this is the first Shindou Family Circumstances fanfic out there…maybe? Might be the first in English, at least. I hope other people join me in creating fan works for this lovely series. Fanart, fanfics, comics…anything! I myself _might_ draw a short comic for it, but I haven't drawn anything in so long, I'm not sure it'll look good. But I'll try my best to keep the love for this series going, and so should all of you! Until next time…


End file.
